1. Technical Field
These inventions generally relate to pile splices. In particular, these inventions relates to pile splices and methods of, for example, offshore foundations employing large diameter long steel pipe piles installed in sections, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional offshore foundations employ vertical or battered large diameter long steel pipe piles. These pipe pile foundations have been used to support offshore platforms for over 60 years. As platforms grew in size to support loads from larger topsides, the diameter and length of piles increased. In order to install the larger piles in the offshore structure, which serves as a pile template, and drive the piles to deeper penetrations, the piles must be built in sections and the sections joined together at pile splice(s), generally carried on site. This splice is typically a welded connection made on site during the driving sequence of the platform foundation installation. In more recent times, mechanical connectors for smaller diameter pipe have been employed. But mechanical connectors typically require the upper pile section to be rotated to join the pile sections together at the splice, and the rotation requirement is normally not practical for battered piles. The welding of pile splices can be a significant cost component to the platform installation due to the time and costs of personnel and equipment to perform the tasks associated with welding and, subsequently, inspecting the weld at the site.